L Soul
L Soul is a fanbase character created by Athorment, for Rock Band and the direct competence of any Guitar Hero OC. He is the Lead Guitarist of the Twilight Ghosts and the principal rival of Trixie Esdan and Fantasy Legacy. He was created on May 31th, 2009. Personal Info Favorite Genre: Classic Rock, Alternative, Indie Rock. Favorite Song/Band: "Panic Switch", by Silversun Pickups (available for DLC) Personality A "there's-no-such-thing-as-an-impossible-problem-to-solve" attitude describes him best. He smiles to everyone and anyone. If its within him, he will do whatever he can to help his bandmates who he considers family, and will also moderate discussions which are common in bands. Story Orphaned, Elvis and L Soul grew together. Separated when adopted, L Soul lives with Evelyn Mirage and was always grateful and helpful. Eventually, this attitude lead him to learn how to do a lot of things and become independent. Thanks to this, he now takes care of Evelyn, wishing the very best for her. He works hard to keep things cool after her parents died in an accident. His personality and his great amount of effort eventually pays off, as Alvin Thorment takes interest in the Mirage brothers and decides to help them. L Soul denies the help, but A. Thorment at least gives Evelyn a scholarship to a renown university, and fulfills L Soul's dream of learning to play a guitar and forming a band. Relationship with others *Elvis, the Natural leader (Vocals) Orphaned since their childhood both have an ability for singing, Elvis being more direct and less soft at times than L Soul. Though not so close as brothers, they will indeed hear each other out and can chill out just fine. Both know they can count on each other. L Soul would visit his brother and his adoptive family once in a while, but once he gets his guitar, they become closer because of music. *Layla, the Goth Rocker (bassist) He convinced her of leaving her ways of living to join the band (which was on tour). They have similar tastes in both clothes, music and attitude. While L Soul can calmly resolve problems by talking, Layla on can calmly resolve problems with actions leading them to be an excellent pair. Most of the time though, L Soul adjusts to Layla's personality. *Evelyn Mirage (Female Vocals) About the same age, they both live just fine. Very close and with a strong bond, they look for each other. She looks forward to repaying L Soul for all the things he has done for her, and helps the band with female vocals and her violin. Studying at a prestigious school with a scholarship given by A. Thorment, she eventually meets Vivi Balquirye and Miranda Moizelle and convinces them to join L Soul's band. *Vivi Balquirye, "La Vida" (Drums) Evelyn presented her. He was perplexed, not because of her height, but her ability with the drums. He had just bought a set when they met and she played masterfully when she played on them the first time. Vivi shares her likes with L Soul, smiling and rocking, but she is much more "active" than him. It's unusual to see them fighting, but mostly L Soul would hang out with Evelyn and Vivi with Miranda or Layla. *Miranda Moizelle (Keys) Both of them take care of any "differences" that might pop up between bandmates. Though Alvin came to L Soul first, it's Miranda who's the one Thorment contacts by mobile. L Soul is teaching her guitar, and usually gets confused to the fact she plays lefty. She lends a van to the band to start their tour and would later help with other economic issues. Rival... *Trixie Esdan, Fantasy Legacy After he beats her in a band contest, she uses her power and riches to make the mirage brothers' lives as hard as possible. She almost succeded, but A. Thorment proved to have even more influences than her. After that moment, whenever they meet both are at a loss of words with their rivalry the strongest. OverDrive Ability His Star Power Response: When he is in overdrive, his personality shows up. Absolutely nothing can get that bad. Outside game, everything that may be sent to him or his band won't be enough to take them out, avoiding and playing at the same time with ease. In game, not only are other overdrives and Star power abilities weakened, but his bandmates can gather their energy faster with white note streaks appearing more often. Fun Facts *L Soul and his brother Elvis' real names are unknown *L Soul has the closest design to Athorment's past persona (and past nickname) "Lost Soul" *He has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. But wether he will make it or not is still subject to vote- Gallery L__Soul_by_athorment.jpg|Rock Band 2 Render of L Soul Bye_bye_L_soul_by_athorment.jpg|Render from RockBand.com Destinydrako_rocks_by_athorment.jpg|Athorment and destinydrako Cosplaying as L Soul and Elvis LSoul.png|On Tumblr's Background Category:Athorment Category:Twilight Ghosts Category:Fanbase